Un día para recordar
by Inochan242
Summary: Cuenta el día en el que Rin decide llevar a Shiemi al parque de atracciones


-¡Siento llegar tarde, es que me entretuve arreglándome!  
Shiemi jadeaba por la carrera que se había dado. La noche anterior estaba tan emocionada que no pudo pegar ojo y acabó durmiéndose demasiado tarde. Su madre la había despertado tras muchos esfuerzos y ella, horrorizada, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el lugar en el que había quedado con Rin. Se había puesto un vestido celeste corto, acorde con el tiempo casi veraniego que hacía, una fina rebeca blanca, zapatos acorde con el vestido y el pelo algo despeinado, ya que no le había dado demasiado tiempo a peinarse.  
-Te quedaste dormida, ¿verdad Shiemi? –Suspiró el peliazul, apoyado en una farola y las manos en los bolsillos. Una camiseta blanca y azul llevaba, con unos vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas. Miraba atentamente a la chica, de arriba abajo, sin apartar la vista un solo segundo de ella.  
-Bueno…-tartamudeó- sí, me quedé dormida…pero es que como es la primera vez que voy a un parque de atracciones estaba muy nerviosa…-apartó la vista sonrojada, intimidada por su amigo.- ¿Nos vamos ya?...  
-Claro, venga.  
Se despegó de la farola con un sutil movimiento de espalda y comenzó a caminar a un ritmo lento para que ella pudiese recuperarse de la carrera.  
Shiemi caminaba con la vista puesta en el suelo, sonrojada. El corazón le iba muy rápido de los nervios, y encima Rin se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida…  
Mientras pensaba esto, Rin se paró. Ella se dio cuenta un par de pasos más adelante y se dio media vuelta para verle. -¿Ocurre algo, Rin?  
Él se acercó con cara de pasividad, alzó una de sus cejas y le puso una mano en la cabeza, colocándole bien algunos mechones de pelo. Shiemi no entendía y se sonrojó algo más, y como respuesta, él le sonrió. –Con las prisas no te ha dado tiempo a peinarte, ¿eh?  
-¡Rin! –Siseó esta, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Qué? Encima de que te pongo bien el pelo…-le dio un pequeño chopo en la frente, con suavidad, y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Ella volvió a caminar a su lado, y, después de eso, no tardaron mucho en llegar al parque de atracciones. Hicieron cola pacientemente en la entrada que por suerte para ellos, no era tan larga como se esperaban.  
Entraron. Shiemi se quedó maravillada nada más poner un pie dentro del recinto. La noria, la montaña rusa, las tacitas, los coches de choque…Había un montón de atracciones impresionantes que le llamaron la atención, sin contar los diversos puestecillos repartidos por el parque.- Venga, ¿a cuál vamos primero?  
-Pues es que…la montaña rusa parece divertida…pero siempre quise montar en la noria…y también están las tacitas… ¡jo, no sé! ¿Qué propones tú, Rin?  
-A mí me da igual…si quieres vamos a las tazas, que parece que allí hay menos cola…-se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miró.- ¿Vamos allí?  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡En marcha! –Alzó la mano en símbolo de alegría y después cogió una de las manos de Rin y echó a correr hacia las tacitas, con gran alegría.  
-¡Oye, oye! ¡Qué no se van a mover de donde están!  
Caso omiso le hizo ella. Continuó corriendo hasta que paró frente a la atracción, y entraron con rapidez, ya que la cola que había estaba subiéndose en las tacitas en ese momento. Rin suspiró al haberse sentado al fin y poco después comenzaron a moverse. Shiemi reía alegremente mientras giraba la rueda que había en medio de la taza, haciendo que esta se moviera por sí sola.- ¡Qué divertido es esto!  
-Si tú lo dices…-hizo una media sonrisa y se retrepó. Estaba contento por verla tan feliz, era como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Cuando el viaje terminó, salieron de la taza, aunque ella tenía una cara bastante larga.  
-Se me ha hecho muy corto…  
-No te pongas así, ahora iremos a otra.  
-¡Bien! ¡Venga, vamos a la montaña rusa!  
Su tristeza poco duró, y volvió a coger de la mano a Rin, corriendo hacia la siguiente atracción. Ésta vez también le cogió por sorpresa la repentina corrida de Shiemi, que se estaba empezando a hacer habitual.  
Montaron en un par de atracciones antes de hacerse la hora de comer. El Sol ya pegaba con fuerza y a ellos les rugió la barriga. Decidieron buscar un sitio en el que diese la sombra, y al final acabaron sentándose bajo un gran árbol en el que daba una agradable sombra, ya que una leve brisa de aire corría por allí.  
Rin se había encargado de hacer los almuerzos, porque como todos sabían, se le daba realmente bien. Shiemi quedó maravillada al abrir su fiambrera; esta llevaba las comidas favoritas de Shiemi. Le agradeció a Rin la comida que le había preparado, y él sonrió. Comieron a la sombra de aquél árbol, mientras veían como los niños pasaban corriendo de un lado hacia otro, con algodones de azúcar, gominolas…  
Decidieron, o más bien, Shiemi decidió terminar ya el descanso para comer y volver a la diversión. Esta vez fueron hacia la casa del terror, porque les pillaba más cerca del sitio donde se encontraban. Rin le preguntó que si estaba segura de que quería entrar, y ella respondió que sí alegremente.  
-Está bien…pero luego no me digas que quieres dar la vuelta…  
Entraron. Todo estaba oscuro. Caminaron un poco a tientas, y llegaron a una sala con espejos. Ella tenía el corazón en la boca, y estaba atenta por cualquier cosa que pasase.-Hala…cuántos espejos hay aquí…-musitó, mirándose en uno de ellos.  
-Pues claro, es una sala de espejos. –Concluyó Rin.- Venga, sigamos.  
Ella asintió y continuaron. Ya estaba más relajada cuando de repente, de la nada apareció un hombre con una máscara y una motosierra y se puso a gritar como una loca, agarrándose fuertemente al brazo de Rin, que no se había inmutado demasiado. Echó a correr mientras la cogía de la mano y ella seguía gritando, realmente asustada. Cuando se pararon, una mujer con el pelo mojado y un camisón blanco apareció detrás de ellos, riendo siniestramente y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaban a entender.  
Volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón, estrellándose contra el pecho de Rin. La mujer se acercaba lentamente, con aire siniestro. Él veía difícil que Shiemi echase a correr, así que la cogió en brazos y echó a correr. Pasados un par de sustos más, salieron del aquél sitio. Ella seguía en brazos del peliazul, que no la había bajado en ningún momento. Shiemi agarraba la camiseta de Rin con fuerza, asustada aún.  
-Shiemi…ya hemos salido…no tienes que seguir asustada…-sonrió amablemente y la bajó, aunque ella seguía aferrada a él.- Si es que te lo advertí…-suspiró, abrazándola- ¿te compro un helado para que se te pase?  
-V-Vale…-comenzó a soltarse de su camiseta, temblando aún un poco y se encogió de hombros. Caminaron hacia el puestecillo de helados que había y compró los helados, uno para ella y otro para él.  
Se sentaron a comerlos en un banco cercano, mientras el Sol empezaba a caer.- ¡Oh no! ¡Aún no hemos montado en la noria! Pero ya no dará tiempo…-Se levantó de repente, mirando el cielo que empezaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado.  
-¡Claro que da tiempo!  
La cogió del brazo como ella había estado haciendo toda la mañana y echó a correr hacia la noria. Subieron a una de las cabinas y cerraron la puerta. Poco después comenzó a moverse lentamente, y a ascender, mientras que Shiemi, miraba por los cristales con mucha atención.  
-Es…precioso.-Musitó, con las manos puestas en los cristales y la cara pegada. El cielo estaba precioso, con tonos cada vez más naranjas y rojizos, mientras que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente.- Rin…-el aludido la miró, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cara de poca atención.- Muchas gracias. Gracias por haberme traído…me lo he pasado genial.- Él sonrió.  
-No tienes que dármelas, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.  
-Entonces… ¿podemos volver otro día?-Preguntó con ilusión.  
-Claro que sí. Podemos volver la próxima vez con los demás si quieres.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Me lo prometes, Rin?  
-Claro que sí Shiemi…yo solo quiero que seas feliz. –Se levantó del asiento para ponerse al lado de esta y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.- Los amigos se desean eso, ¿no?  
-Sí…tienes razón. –Ella sonrió sonrojada y volvió a mirar por el cristal, por el cual ya apenas se veía nada, puesto que estaban llegando al suelo.  
Salieron de la cabina y decidieron volver ya, porque se estaba haciendo algo tarde. Rin insistió en acompañarla a casa, no quería que ella se fuese sola. De vuelta a casa, Shiemi solo decía lo bien que se lo había pasado, y que quería repetir con todos los demás dentro de poco. Rin iba con las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía, escuchándola, le alegraba que se lo hubiese pasado tan bien.  
Llegaron a casa de Shiemi, y ella volvió a agradecerle una vez más a Rin que la hubiese llevado al parque de atracciones y que hubiesen pasado un espléndido día, como él prometió.  
Se iba a marchar ya, pero él la cogió del hombro e hizo que se diese la vuelta.- El día…no tiene porqué terminar aquí, Shiemi.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rin? -Le miraba sin comprender, con los ojos bien abiertos, puestos sobre los suyos. No supo porqué pero, al ver sus ojos tan azules, acabó sonrojándose.  
-Ya te lo he dicho…solo…tienes que cerrar los ojos.-Sonrió y ella se sonrojó más, pero cerró los ojos como él le dijo.- ¿Lista?  
-Quizás lo estaría…si supiese que es lo que vas a hacer, Rin…  
-Ahora lo verás…bueno, más bien lo sentirás.  
Instantes después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se acercó a los labios de esta y los besó con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de dañar aquellos delicados labios. Cuando ella sintió lo que Rin estaba haciendo, sonrojó más si era posible y se aferró a la camiseta del peliazul, comenzando a besar ella también sus labios. Rin sonrió levemente y aumentó en cierta medida el ritmo del beso, con desesperación. Shiemi se apartó un poco, haciendo que él parase, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Después, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rin, mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.  
-Te quiero.


End file.
